How to becoma a Uzukage: Miho's style!
by LiterallyaDork
Summary: Miho had always dreamed. Dreams were fantasies about something greatly desired, besides what was wrong about a young girl dreaming? but something went wrong and Miho dreamed... just too far. "Oh, Miho...being the Uzukage?". Her mother had always said she was too ambitious and thick headed, maybe that's why she didn't listen to her that day. Set in Boruto time. Rewrite of freak.


I'm back! Well for a while... I know everyone wants me to update doggy days but don't worry. I pinkie promise I will update it before school starts.

this is just an idea of how I would like freak to go so

Read?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

 _I wish I did._

* * *

* _Journal entry: Day 5*_

 _Dear Journal._

 _I wanted to say dear diary, but diaries are for wimps._

 _Okaa-san says I shouldn't say that since no one is a wimp but it's true!_

 _Who says dear diary?_

 _Jeez..._

 _Okaa-san and I are still travelling, Okaa-san says we will soon get to the town but it's been 5 days! And all I have seen are rocks, trees and bunnies. I even made a friend with one of the rock. His name is Amaru and he lives in the back pocket of my backpack._

 _He's a metamorphic by the way_

 _When I showed Okaa-san, she did that thing whenever she's annoyed with her mouth and told me, rocks aren't alive and don't have personal names and blah, blah, blah_

 _I know that rocks aren't alive; I mean I am a sensor, I would know if it was alive. But what if they were alive? It would be so cool! The rocks could have a rebellion against their maltreatment which could lead to a rock apocalypse and then they would all form together, and then..._

 _Or they would just stay there on the ground._

 _I mean plants are alive and they don't do anything._

 _That is apart from the Venus trap and..._

 _Okaa-san just told me to stop._

 _Oh, a stream_

 _Yay! Water_

 _I will write back soon_

 _Your owner who's best friend is a rock._

 _Miho Uzumaki_

* * *

Miho glanced at her reflection in the stream, the stream which divided the two lands was not wide enough to be considered a river but fast enough to carry someone off to the waterfalls, that was why Miho only put her legs inside to cool herself on the hot day, she didn't want to be carried away by some stream.

Miho giggled as a few fishes swam by her leg, often avoiding it.

On the other hand, Miho's mother was seen pulling her hair into a bun, the lady's Osborne hair had turned pitch black as she fixed a senbon to pull through the middle of the bun.

Miho continued to stare at herself, her bright fiery red hair had also turned pitch black under her mother's advice, the seven year old kicked her legs in the water, and letting out a sigh she tilted her head. She was tired and weary from traveling on foot.

The girl was not surprised that her mother had turned her hair black neither did she ask why her own hair had turned a similar shade of black. The child did not question a lot of things in her life. She did not question why her mother closed work early today and was dragged home told to pack her things. She also did not question why she did not have a father figure in her life or why every time her hair was forced to be another color.

 **But** she mostly did not ask why they always moved place to place and never settled anywhere.

It wasn't that she wasn't curious she thought as she fiddled with her hair. She did want to know who her father was, why she always dyed her hair or even why she and her mother never settled anywhere to call it home. But deep down she knew her mother has her best interest in heart.

The child felt silly as she picked up a rock and threw it into the stream. Somehow it made her forget her current situation. She felt even sillier as she attempted to throw the rock at a tree across the stream. Removing her legs from the water, Miho took a proper throwing stance and aimed at the tree.

Thwack! The stone was perfectly aimed at the tree, as it hit and put the mark on the bark. The seven year old did a little celebratory dance as she felt the training her mother gave her was not going to waste whilst she fist pumped the air.

"Miho!" It was her mother's harsh voice as the young girl sighed and stopped dancing; her mother did not seem or _sound_ amused. Even her chakra fluctuated showing that her mother was _not happy._ With her hands on her hips, she squinted at Miho through her glasses, frequently poking them to keep them in order.

"Nothing Okaa-san" she replied in a small voice, feeling very little and useless while adjusting her backpack straps. The seven year old felt like crawling under a rock and hiding there.

"Good..." her mother told as she gave Miho a light smile and brushed off imaginary dirt on her pants. The silence that followed was no surprising to Miho: Every time they moved (which was a normal occurrence to her) the trip was often uneventful.

"My birthday is tomorrow" sang Miho quickly remembering that the next day she would be eight. The girl was very happy as she spun around and skipped joyfully alongside her mother. Suddenly the sun wasn't so hot anymore to the child.

Her mother gave her an absentminded smile in which she mussed up Miho's hair. The girl soon pouted before reverting back to her joyful nature, her hands behind her back. The duo walked on for a few minutes before Miho's mother turned around and placing her hands on Miho's shoulder gave her a light smile.

"I want to give you something..." Her mother trailed off, hands in pocket, she seemed to reach in for something as the lady soon brought out a pendant in her left palm.

"It isn't very valuable..." she said as if to warn her. With her hands at the back of her neck fixing the pendant, Miho's eyes widened, her hands gently cupping the star shaped pendant as she flicked it open she was astonished by what she saw.

"I know... it isn't real gold, the picture is blurry and it is pretty old" her mother shrugged it off expecting Miho to reject the gift. Miho on the other hand was entranced by the picture of she and her Okaa-san, her mother holding her close when she just a baby.

The girl smiled at her mother, squeezing her hand into the older lady's own. The woman did not seem to mind as she also squeezed Miho's own. The duo shared a brief hug before Miho smiled at it; looking at her mother she gave her biggest grin.

"It's so pretty!"

Her mother giggled knowing that even if her child was very smart she still had her bouts of childishness.

"Oh Miho..."

* * *

* _Journal entry: Day 5 (night time)*_

 _Dear Journal._

 _Guess what!_

 _Wait... You're a book... so how can you guess anything?_

 _Anyway I will tell you._

 _My Okaa-san just gave me a very pretty pendant (I checked my dictionary and yes! It_ _ **is a**_ **pendant!** )

 _It is so prettttttyyyy!_

 _It even has a picture of me when I was a baby._

 _I was so cute!_

 _Okaa-san gave it to me as an early birthday gift._

 _Did I forget to say? Tomorrow is my birthday!_

 _I wonder why Okaa-san gave me now..._

 _Well... More gifts for tomorrow I guess!_

 _I'm so excited!_

 _Wait, we came to a stop._

 _Yippee! No more walking ahead._

 _Sorry Journal I have to stop. Okaa-san looks really angry as I am writing and when she's is angry she can do anything..._

 _I am not joking._

 _Your owner who has been forced to stop writing._

 _Miho Uzumaki_

* * *

Miho stared at the sky; the blinking of stars was beyond amazing to the child as she tightened her hold on her backpack. The duo had decided to camp for the night and were accustomed by the beautiful constellation with the bright moon.

Well only one of them paid attention.

Miho's mother did not pay attention to the sky or moon. With her back resting on a tree, she brought her knees to her face and frequently looked back and forth as if she was expecting someone.

Miho removed her gaze from the sky. She gave her mother a bare glance before she went back to staring at the sky; she was not surprised by her mother's strange behaviour as it was a normal occurrence to her. Her suspicious attitude to everyone was the main reason Miho was being homeschooled and mostly why she didn't have friends.

Miho brought out her notebook where she jotted down everything. It had pretty childish thoughts but Miho didn't care as she continued writing down her thoughts for the day. Her mother had claimed it to be a 'diary' but Miho fervently refused saying that diaries were for sissies.

She had no idea what it meant, so afterwards she consulted her dictionary and was surprised by what it meant. From that day on she promised herself that she would use words _she knew_ so that she wouldn't embarrass herself again _._

Miho lay down on her formed pillow comprising of a heavy jacket that was worn out. She hugged herself to sleep, forgetting she had left the flashlight on as it shone brightly inside the sleeping bag.

Miho woke up few hours later due to the fact that she couldn't sleep because something was shining in her eye. Trying to sit up, the young girl yawned and scratched her left eye with one of her hands; the other was looking for what was disturbing her rest.

Suddenly she grabbed an object which was narrow and had a cylinder frame. The seven year old eyes widened when she realized what she had caught.

It was a flashlight

And worse, the beam of the light was fading.

Miho knew how much trouble she would get in if her mother found out that she hadn't turned off the flashlight and the batteries were dying. The batteries that were there were the last and her mother was saving them for tomorrow morning.

The young girl tiptoed to where her bag was, she put her hand in her backpack and searched for something, the seven year old rummaged through her bag until an "Aha!" escaped her lips.

It was a kunai.

Miho did not have a lot since her mother told her it was expensive. Her mother _didn't really_ tell her its price but when she bought the kunai she had strictly warned Miho to not lose them.

Now that normally sounds like what most parents would say when they give you anything but what really told her it was expensive was that the dinner they had for the next two days were hjiki carrot salad and her Okaa-san worked at the bakery overtime for the next one week.

She knew a kunai had nothing to do with her current predicament but somehow holding it always made her better about everything.

Even scary moms that would kill you for wasting the flashlight battery.

Miho squeezed her left palm which held the kunai. Her thumb began to bleed due to the excess force being used; Miho winced but sucked it up since her mother told she should learn to pain. She made her way to a tree, a few distances away from the camp site.

Her Okaa-san had warned not to go away from the campsite but Miho didn't worry since the campsite was just a few meters away. Singing a simple tune, she had formed in her head. The raven haired girl sighted a tree. She sat down by it and with her back resting on the tree continued stargazing often mentioning the constellations she had read about in her books.

 _That the star Orion the hunter.  
_

"Thwack!" It hit precisely between the rabbits ears as the rabbit seemed to have fainted (It was foaming in the mouth). Miho giggled, she stood up to pick up the kunai she had thrown when she had sensed the bunny.

Miho knew it was a rabbit as the chakra she had sensed was small and most of the chakra was concentrated in the legs. Miho knew all of this as her mother often trained her to be vigilante.

Even with bunnies

The child tilted her head to think of what to do with the bunny. She had no idea how to kill animals (and probably never wanted to know how) and she didn't even want to wake up her Okaa-san to kill the bunny (she would inquire about the flashlights and Miho didn't want to go that lane) and none of the books she had read had really focused on rabbits.

So picking up a stick, she poked it gently on the stomach.

"Mr bunny, wake up~"She said trying to stifle a giggle, She knew Bunnies did not have Mr or Mrs attached to them but it made her feel better and a little bit silly. She also didn't know if it was a male or female as the child continued poking it in hopes of waking it up.

 _What is...?_

The child jumped up and skipped to the side as a large shuriken whizzed by her. However she was unlucky as it scraped her arm badly allowing it to bleed; the child winced and held her shoulder tightly where the gash was.

 _Oh my..._

Miho tried to stifle her crying, by holding her mouth but she couldn't as the pain was _just unbearable._ Her sight became foggy but she narrowed her eyes at the shadowy area opposite her. The seven year old had sensed a foreign chakra nearby and judging by the size of the shuriken she had guessed he or she wasn't friendly by the large amount of blood seeping out of her hand.

"Well, _well, well..._ What do we have here?"

Miho gulped down the saliva in her mouth .

Okaa-san...

* * *

Review if you prefer this one to the other one.

I also promise they will get to Uzushio in the next chapter.

Okay... am I done here?

Great!

LiterallyaDork out!


End file.
